A Ponyville Wedding
by DarthRedbeard
Summary: After three years of waiting, Spike and Sweetie Belle are finally getting married. As the day goes by, what could go wrong for the two as they say "I Do"?


Hearts and Hooves Day was fast approaching, but that wasn't the main concern of a group of friends. The main concern was the wedding of Spike Sparkle and Sweetie Belle. Well, it was Twilight and Rarity's main concern. The two of them were driving themselves crazy with making sure the wedding of their family was special.

For Spike and Sweetie Belle, they were enjoying the time they had together before the wedding took place. They were getting married on Hearts and Hooves Day, a fitting day for a wedding. While they were also worried, they knew that everything would be fine in the end.

They had taken care of everything in the past few years. From invitations to the cake. From decorations to the dress and tux, although both were glad to be done with the fittings with Rarity. Spike was lucky enough that a tux was easy to fit. Sweetie Belle had worse luck with her dress, as it was all imported fabric and local flowers. Sweetie sore she could still feel the needles poking her even after a month.

Another thing they had to figure out was who was going to preside over the wedding. While at first they thought maybe Twilight could do it, but with her a few months pregnant, they went against it, as her mood swings were still bad.

Celestia had already presided over Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding and Cadance had taken care of Rainbow Dash and Soarin. The only princess left was Luna, who, by a stroke of luck, was returning to Equestria for a visit while a group of Imperials were arriving to check out the Equestrian Military for a big plan that was underway.

Luna agreed to the job, stating that she felt it was her honor to do so, as she was operating the ride that brought them together. All three laughed at the memory of the Tunnel of Love. Ironic that it was a ride that helped them get together and not their friends, like with what happened with Pinkie and Braeburn, but that's another story.

Despite the cold, the park looked as if it were summer. The snow had melted for a few days, allowing for the perfect scene for the wedding and reception. The hill had been decorated in red and pink for the Holiday but as well as purple and green for their colors of their hair and eyes.

As the day arrived, everyone began heading to the park, hoping to see the new couple before the vows were said, but no luck as they were both at the respective homes getting ready.

At the new Ponyville Castle, Flash was helping Spike get his tux together while also trying to calm his nerves.

"Spike," he began. "You need to remember that no matter what happens today, Sweetie Belle will still love you. It's ok to be nervous for your wedding. I was nervous when I married Twilight. I kept thinking that I wouldn't be good enough for her, but she chose me, just as Sweetie Belle chose you. She loves you despite your faults. She'll never want you to be anyone else." Spike took a deep breath as he let Flash's words sink in.

"He's right, Spike," a voice said. Spike and Flash turned and saw Trilby and Poptart walk into the room. "She loves you for you. Heck, even if you were part dragon, she would still want you."

"I've seen many relationships, Spike," Poptart continued. "Your's is one that will last through anything. That war proved it."

"Thanks you three," Spike said. "I guess pre-wedding nerves are really getting to me. I just never thought I would ever see this day."

"It's alright," Flash replied. "Now, let's go get you to the park for your bride." The four left the castle and headed for the park, as the wedding was only hours away.

On the other side of town, Sweetie Belle was getting into her wedding dress with the help of Rarity, Twilight, Daffodil, and Luna. Sweetie was also dealing with the pre-wedding nerves, only hers were a little more 'dramatic'.

"I can't do this!" she exclaimed. "I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this!" Did I say dramatic? I meant more 'Rarity'. The only thing she was missing was the fainting couch.

"Sweetie calm down," Twilight said, placing her hand on Sweetie's shoulder, trying to keep her from going insane. "It's just nerves. You can do this."

"But what if Spike leaves me at the altar?" Sweetie asked.

"Then I'll hunt him down and beat him to the point he'll never have a family." Rarity said, doing her best to help her sister get the dress finished. Luna was helping out the best she could by handing Rarity everything she needed, but was a little confused on some of the equipment.

"Sweetie," Luna began. "Do you remember when you and Spike were at the carnival? How you two were holding hands even before you got onto the ride? Or how the two of you, whenever anyone saw you two, were also close together, either standing, sitting, or anything?" Sweetie nodded, remembering how the times together. "Now does Spike seem like the type of guy to stand you up at the altar?"

"No," Sweetie answered. "He's not." The others smiled, glad that Sweetie Belle was calming down. Daff picked up the flowers and continued to place them and Sweetie Belle's hair, placing some white roses in her hair, placing them in the right places to match her dress and hair.

"So," Rarity began. "How's everything going for you, Luna?" Luna blushed, knowing what she was asking about.

"We've been on a few dates, but that's it at the moment," Luna explained. "But he's courting me." The others nodded, returning to their work.

Pretty soon, Sweetie Belle's dress was finished, just in time for them to head for the park.

A large crowd had gathered, waiting for the wedding to start. The crowd mostly consisted of the people of Ponyville, with a few Royal Guards around as an escort for the Princesses. Spike walked along small stage that was built, waiting for Sweetie Belle to arrive. With him was Pip, chosen as the best man for the wedding.

Luna soon walked up to her place and waited for the wedding march to begin playing. As she looked at Spike, she noticed the same nerves that seemed to bother Sweetie Belle were also driving Spike insane.

"Spike, will you please calm down?" Luna asked.

"I can't help it," Spike answered. ""I'm worried she won't show up." Spike continued pacing until Pip placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember when Dinky and I went on our first date?" Spike nodded, remembering that both Pip and Apple Bloom had a steady relationship for a while before they broke it off. "I thought I would be a complete fool. I usually want to go on crazy adventures or something crazy, but Dinky didn't care. She's been on some crazy adventures, so she told me about the ones she's been on. I even got to be on a few with her and her dad."

"So, you got over your nerves after a while?" Luna asked.

"Yes, I did," Pip replied. "We actually had fun and we're still dating."

"I thought I got rid of these nerves, but they keep coming back." Spike said, doing his best to calm down.

Before Pip could say anything, the wedding march began to play as Sweetie appeared, walking down the aisle in her dress. All Spike could do was stare was she walked towards him, mouth hanging open.

When she arrived on the small stage, Spike composed himself as Luna began.

"Welcome the family and friends of Spike Sparkle and Sweetie Belle," she began. "If there are any that object to this union, speak now." As if on cue, a group of people rose and and shot in the air.

"In the name of the Lennex Empire, we will take that monster with us!" Before they could move to grab Spike, they were immediately grabbed and dragged away. To the Equestrians, except for Luna, it seemed as if a mysterious force was pulling them. "Let us go!" however, as soon as the felt a punch in their guts and saw no one there, they realized what was happening. "Please just kill us!" was the last thing they were able to get out before being dragged out of sight.

Before anyone could try and interrupt the wedding again, Luna continued on.

"If there are no more objections, I believe these two have written their own vows. Spike, you may begin."

"Sweetie Belle," Spike began. "You were there for me when I was at my lowest point. Whenever something was wrong, you would always be there to help me. Today, I fully offer you my heart and soul, forever and ever." When Spike finished, Sweetie Belle began her vows, tears threatening to flow from her eyes.

"Spike, when I first met you, I thought you would be just like many others from Canterlot, but you proved me wrong. We eventually became best friends. We did everything together. You also helped me when I had trouble. When we were apart all them years ago, I felt part of myself die, believing I would never see you again. I also offer my heart and soul to you, forever and ever." Not a single eye in the audience was dry when the vows were finished.

"Spike, do you take Sweetie Belle to be your wife? To hold dear in sickness and health?"

"I do," Spike answered.

"Sweetie, do you take Spike to be your husband? To hold dear in sickness and health?"

"I do," Sweetie Belle said. The two smiled at each other, giving their loved one a small glint of hope.

'Then by the power invested in me," Luna began. "I pronounce you man and wife. Spike, you may kiss the bride." Spike didn't need to be told twice as he lifted the veil and kissed Sweetie Belle passionately, sealing the deal for them to become Husband and Wife. Everyone stood up and began cheering, well, Rarity was crying her eyes out, but that's not important.

The reception was going pretty well. The gifts were handed out, one having a note saying don't let the girl cook. After reading the note, they heard a scream from miles away. Sweetie Belle remembered some of the times she tried to cook and agreed to let Spike handle the stuff she didn't know.

As Spike and Sweetie Belle began dancing, a familiar tune began playing As Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity began singing.

Love is in bloom

A beautiful bride, a handsome groom,

Two hearts becoming one

A bond that cannot be undone because

Love is in bloom

A beautiful bride, a handsome groom

I said love is in bloom

You're starting a life and making room

For us (For us, For us...)

Everyone continued dancing as Spike and Sweetie Belle walked over to Luna who was talking with Celestia and a man dressed in a strange outfit.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Sneak. He was in charge of those people that dragged out the uninvited guests."

"How is it you all weren't able to be seen?" Spike asked. Sneak lifted up his arm and pressed a button on his uniform, causing him to vanish. Spike and Sweetie Belle just starred, not knowing what had happened until he reappeared.

"Stealth." Sneak answered. Spike was about to ask more questions when Twilight went up to the mic.

"Spike and Sweetie Belle," she announced. "Many of us here have a few words to say before you leave, so enjoy." When she finished, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo went up to the stage.

"When the two of them first met," Scootaloo began. "Spike wasn't the most outspoken person around. Sweetie got him to talk more."

"After they got together," Apple Bloom continued. "Spike was even more outspoken. Sweetie, you did good on Spike!" More of their friends continued to give others stories on the two of them, some of them funny while others embarrassing, such as the time they ended up falling, Sweetie Belle landing right on top of Spike, their faces almost touching.

As the stories finished, Spike and Sweetie Belle went up and gave a quick announcement.

"We would like to thank everyone for the gifts and the stories," Sweetie said.

"But we would also like to make an announcement," Spike continued. "We're leaving Ponyville to live a few miles between Ponyville and Appleloosa." Before anyone could protest, Spike went back to speaking. "The reason being is that we would like to avoid all the press."

"While we love Ponyville, we want to live our lives without interruptions." Sweetie finished.

"Expect me to visit you every single day!" Pinkie yelled. Everyone laughed, knowing she would try and visit when she could.

The guests left, leaving the immediate family and friends.

"So, where you two going?" Trilby asked.

"Drago City." Sweetie replied. "Spike was wanting to go there and finally see it for himself."

"I was wanting to see if it was the same as my parents told me," Spike told them. "I had an ancestor that lived there before moving back when it was a great city and the leaders were just as nice as Celestia and Luna."

"We wish you good luck." Poptart said, giving both Spike and Sweetie Belle a hug before leaving.

"Stop by Manehatten one day," Daff said. "We can catch up." Spike and Sweetie Belle nodded, as they walked to the carriage that would take them to Cloudsdale to catch their plane.

"I love you, Sweetie Belle," Spike told his wife.

"I love you too, Spike." Sweetie replied. She leaned up to his ear and whispered. "Now I can find out how dragon you truly are." All Spike could do was blush as the carriage continued down the road.


End file.
